In The Code
by OriginalSharkBiteGal
Summary: A new game is plugged in at Litwak's arcade! Sadly, one of the avatars of the game, Golidlocks, doesn't feel like she belongs. After meeting new friends in Game Central Station, she realizes that she wants to be a Sugar Rush racer. Will fulfilling her dreams be as easy as she thinks? TurboxOC
1. Chapter 1

Litwak's arcade was one of the most popular arcades in town. People of all ages loved to come and enjoy the games inside. There were games that dated back to the eighties such as Pac-Man and Fix-It Felix Jr., to more modern games, like Heroes Duty and Dance Dance Revolution. After closing, all the characters from the famous arcade games liked to travel through their power cords and mingle in Game Central Station. They can travel from game to game if they wanted to, but they had to be careful. If they died outside their game, they would never regenerate, it would be game over for them. Usually that wasn't a problem though. Most of the characters obeyed gaming regulations and got back to their games by opening for quarter alerts.

Recently in Game Central Station, there was an empty socket from a recently unplugged game. Everyone had been anxiously awaiting the new game that was taking it's place. Days turned into weeks, and it had almost been a month since the socket had been occupied. Until one day, just after closing, characters from every game stopped and watched as a new game was plugged in. The station erupted with cheers and murmurs of excitement. They all waited for the sign above the socket to light up, to see what game had just joined the arcade.

"Fairytale Fighters" lit up the screen in red and everyone was in awe. Questions were forming in everyone's heads. What characters resided within the game? Was it a racing game? First person shooter? The buzz of the new game was so exciting to everyone, they hadn't had a new game in quite some time, it would be nice to see some new faces. Unfortunately, no one was seen entering or leaving the game that night, so everyone waited till the next closing to meet the new characters.

When the arcade opened the next day, kids of all ages rushed for their favorite games. Some had gone straight for the new one. Rumors had been going around that Mr. Litwak would get a new game and now it was here! One girl in particular, with straight blonde hair and pink glasses stepped up to the game first. She popped in the two quarter fee and the game lit up. The screen was a forest green with red writing that read "Fairytale Fighters."

"Our stories our infamous," the game's prologue began, "it's always told the same. Once upon a time and happily ever after. But not everything is what it seems…" Suddenly the screen faded to a character select screen. There were eight characters to choose from, but four in particular caught the girl's eye. A tough looking little red riding hood, an angry Gretel, a nervous looking Bo Peep, and a mentally insane Goldilocks. The girl decided to play as Goldilocks. The game then zoomed in on the headshot of the cross-eyed blonde and back out to a full body shot of a petit blonde girl in a light blue dress and matching heels.

"Right on!" she said, losing her cross-eyed look and throwing one fist in the air. The game then continued as different chapters of a book with a different set of levels in each chapter. You would collect different items and help the other characters in the game, and the last level of each chapter involved fighting off a boss. Kids gathered around the console and placed quarters on the edge of the screen, calling dibs on the next game.

Every kid who played picked a different character. They all had different levels and stats that made them each unique. They even had individual personalities and backstories that made the game even more intense. Before the kids knew it, the arcade was closing. They had abandoned their new favorite game for the night and all went back to their houses.

Inside the game, all the characters were congratulating each other on a job well done. "Alright, good job team!" Red riding hood said, pulling the red hood from off her head. She combed her fingers through her long brunette bangs. Red was a very tough character, she was the leader of the pack.

"Pretty tiring for our first run though." Gretel said, wiping sweat from her forehead. Gretel had a very tomboyish, cocky attitude, but she was very loyal. She liked to see herself as Red's sidekick. Red was the only character Gretel couldn't defeat in a fight.

"Oh, I thought it was rather fun!" Bo Peep said in her meek little voice. Despite her shy appearance, Bo was a very girly and friendly character. She had a kind heart, but she knew how to fight. She wasn't afraid to hit back.

"I am PUMPED! WOO!" Goldilocks shouted, putting two fists in the air. Goldi was a was pretty down to earth person, but at times she could get very crazy and excitable. She was very unpredictable and charismatic.

"Calm yourself, Blondie." Red said with a hiss, "I don't know about you guys but i'm gonna hit the hay." She began to walk away, Gretel agreeing and following close behind her.

"Wait!" Goldilocks shouted, "Don't you guys wanna go check out the other games and see who else is in the arcade?" Goldi could see that Gretel wanted to, but of course she had to wait for Red's approval before doing anything.

"That sounds fun!" Red said sarcastically, "but you know, I'm not much of a people person, so I ain't leaving for nothing! Unless I have to get one of you." she eyed Goldilocks menacingly, then turned back in the direction of her house. Gretel shot an apologetic look to Goldilocks, then followed behind Red. The other characters around them, villains, avatars, and more, also began to disperse back to their homes. Bo was the only one who stayed by Goldilocks's side. They exchanged weak smiles. Bo was the only character that really took the time to understand Goldilocks and sympathized with her.

Goldilocks sighed. "Why doesn't she like me?" she asked her friend.

"I don't know, but she's a grump anyway. Why should you care what she thinks?"

"She's like our leader, Bo," Goldi began, "whatever opinion she has of me it is more than likely everyone will feel the same." She walked to a nearby tree stump and sat down, placing her chin in her hands. "I just don't feel like I belong here. I feel out of place." Bo stood by her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You were placed in this game for a reason, Goldi." she said encouragingly, "think about it, if you weren't here where would all of us be?" Bo asked. Goldilocks shrugged.

"Probably having a better adventure game without constant repairs from a certain bazooka." she said giving a small chuckle, then quickly fading back into her sorrow.

"Well, how about we go meet the other characters outside the game. Maybe you can find someone you'll relate to." Goldilocks beamed at this and hopped off the stump.

"What are we waiting for!" Goldilocks said, grabbing her friends hand and zooming into the forest. They reached a dim cave lit by torches on the stone walls. In the cave sat a small train with cars that looked like odd mine carts. Each car had a bench on either side of it. The two girls sat on one of the hard benches in the last car. The train then began moving through the power cable and into a blue room.

"Welcome to Game Central Stations. All trains to game destinations now boarding."


	2. Chapter 2

Goldilocks and Bo Peep stepped off the mine cart train and walked into the station. The room was a cream color with scattered benches and chairs throughout the long room. Over a dozen sockets led to different games with different worlds and different faces. The new area intrigued the two girls and they giggled as Bo dropped her staff and grabbed each other's hands to spin around.

"This has got to be the coolest thing that's ever happened in our lives!" Goldi said. As they spun Goldilocks bumped into someone just a bit taller than her and she fell to the ground on top of them. Realizing she was on top of the person she stumbled to her feet and helped him up.

"Oh goodness I am so sorry sir! I wasn't paying attention." The man took her hand and she helped him up. He had dark blue pants and a light blue shirt tucked in. He had a light brown tool belt and matching gloves. As he stood up he fixed the blue cap atop his light brown hair.

"Oh it's no problem, ma'am. Accidents happen." the man took a closer look at Goldilocks. "By golly I know every face in game central station but I can't seem to recognize yours." he said with a chuckle.

Bo leaned down to pick up her staff. "Oh, that's because me and my friend here," Goldi pulled Bo close to her side, "are new. Just got plugged in." The man's face beamed.

"Oh you're from that new game- Er, what was it called again?" he asked.

"Fairytale Fighters." Bo said in her soft voice.

"That's right! Fairytale Fighters." he repeated, "Oh! Where are my manners? I am Fix-It Felix Junior from the game Fix-It Felix Junior!" He extended a hand to Goldilocks, then to Bo.

"I'm Goldilocks," the curly blonde said, "and this is my friend Bo Peep." She said gesturing to her friend with the staff in her hand.

"Hey Felix!" Said a man coming up behind him. He was roughly 9 feet tall, very big, and had dark brown, messy hair. He wore red overalls with only one strap over his shoulder. He had freakishly large hands that looked like they could crush anything they touched.

"Ralph!" Felix said, "These are some of the characters from the new game. Goldilocks and Bo Peep. Girls, this is Wreck-It Ralph. He's the bad guy in our game."

"How do you do?" Bo said extending a hand. Ralph shook it, although it was a bit awkward with the size difference.

"Wow," Goldi began, "this place is amazing! This is so exciting!"

"What other games are there?" Bo asked.

"All sorts of games here, friends. There's PAC-Man,"

"Street Fighter," Ralph added.

"Dance Dance Revolution,"

"Sugar Rush,"

"and the game where my beloved resides," Felix sighed dreamily, "Heroes Duty."

"I hate it in there..." Ralph said shuttering from memories of Cy-bugs and violence.

"Oh it's not so bad." Felix assured, "You just got to learn to play the game that's all." Felix's face lit up, "Oh there's my wife now!" The girls turned to see a tall, slender woman with short blonde hair and gray and black gear on. She looked tough as nails, almost like Red, but more intimidating.

Bo leaned into Goldi, "Did you expect her to be so..."

"Nope..." Goldi knew what Bo meant. Honestly, the girls didn't know what they expected Felix's wife to look like.

She walked beside Felix, "Hi Hun." she said. Felix hopped up and gave his wife a small peck on the check.

"Hello mi'lady. How were those bugs today?"

"Deadly as usual." she then saw the girls and smiled. "Who are you're new friends?"

"This us Bo and Goldi, they're from the new game, Fairytale Fighters." The girls each extended a hand, and the lady shook each.

"I'm Sergeant Calhoun of Heroes Duty. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Come on guys," Ralph urged, "We're gonna be late to see Vanellope."

"Who's that?" Goldi asked.

"She's our little friend from Sugar Rush." Calhoun said.

"Hey would you guys like to join us?" Felix asked.

"It would be nice to see a change of scenery, huh Goldi?" Bo said.

"Yeah!" She agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

The five friends traveled through the power cord of the Sugar Rush game. From what Goldi and Bo heard, it was a candy themed go-kart game. It was the most popular racing game in the arcade.

"Here it is kids the best racing game this side of the wack-a-mole." The moment they stepped out of the power cord into the game, Goldilocks was in awe of the sugary land before her.

Mountains of ice cream, chocolate, and more stood tall and proud. There were lakes and ponds of liquid taffy and chocolate. The clouds in the sky were made of pink cotton candy. In the distance, she could see cars zooming past each other on a track.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked. Bo pinched her friend. "Ouch!"

"Nope!" Bo laughed, "Pretty cool in here, huh?"

"Cool? This is place is more than cool! It's like this is that little world in my head I've always dreamed of living in!" Goldilocks explained. Bo stared at her friend, a bit confused.

"Ok." She said, not knowing what other way she could respond, "Come on, the others are getting ahead of us." The two blonde girls then ran to meet up with their friends.

Together, they all walked through the game. Every little sight made the flame inside Goldilocks glow just a little bit brighter. The candy cane trees, the laffy taffy vines, the gumdrops, the jawbreakers. 'Just candy and sweets! EVERYWHERE!' Goldilocks thought.

They then reached a cream colored castle, with Oreo guards outside the entrance. At the sight of Ralph they opened the doors and let the five guests inside.

The castle was a more pink color inside, or was it salmon? A long hallway led to a throne where a little girl sat. She had jet black hair adorned with different accessories and tied back with a piece if licorice. She had on a turquoise hoodie and a brown skirt. Her tights were white and turquoise stripes, one leg having extra pink stripes. She had a big grin on her face at the sight of her friends, and ran straight for Ralph.

"Ralph!" She said as she sprinted to her friend. "The race is going to start soon! You guys got here just in time, come one! I have special seats waiting for you all." Vanellope then stopped jumping at the sight of the two girls.

"Oh Vanellope, these are our friends Goldilocks and Bo Peep." Felix introduced.

"We're here to watch a race?" Goldilocks asked excitedly. Vanellope nodded, already fast friends with the girls.

"Yeah me and the other Sugar Rush avatars are gonna race. I'm sure there'll be room for you guys to watch. Come on!"

Before they knew it, the five friends were all sitting in a special seating area just for them, right across from the jumbo tron on the other side of the track. The racers all sat in there cars on the starting line.

A stop light floated above the racers and lit up from red, to yellow, to green. The racers then floored it and were off. Everything past the starting line was visible on the giant screen before them. They watched as the avatars drove through a gumball machine section where giant gumboils popped out of the machines and rolled across the track. If the racers weren't quick, they could get hit and blown right off the track! The next part of the track involved driving up a spiraling hill that led to a ramp. At the top, they would drive off and have to land on the other side that was yards away.

Goldilocks watched with envious eyes. She wanted to be a racer. She had the quick wits and kawaii look, she could do it! All she needed was a sugary persona and a race car. Maybe this was the change she was looking for, people here would relate to her, and no one would treat her like she was lesser than them.

Goldilocks nudged her friend, "Hey Bo," she began, "I want to do that." she pointed to the jumbo tron, eyes still wide. Bo laughed.

"Right, Goldi," she said, almost like Goldilocks was joking, "be realistic now, you belong in Fairytale Fighters. You're not a racer." she then turned back to the screen and enjoyed the race. Goldilocks frowned. Bo was right, she couldn't just leave her game. What was she thinking?


	4. Chapter 4

After the race, everyone congratulated the nine racers that would be on tomorrow's roster. Vanellope was one of the racers, placing in first.

"Great job, as usual." Ralph congratulated the little girl. He had to admit, racing was in her code.

"Just doing my job!" she said, "I guess the arcade is going to open soon. I got to get ready to go race some more." She gave her friend a hug, "It was nice seeing you, Stinkbrain!" she said. The group then walked back to Game Central Station. Felix and Calhoun were giving their last smooches before they parted, and Ralph was already sitting in one of the train cars to Fix-It Felix Junior, waiting for the love fest to be over. Bo and Goldilocks were still chatting about the days events. It really was a great day, probably the best day ever. That is, until they got back to their game.

They walked out of the cave and back to the center of the forest where everyone would meet before the game started and once the game ended. Everyone was waiting for them at the center, they all looked fairly normal, all except Red.

"Where were you? You should have been here a while ago." she said walking closer to the two.

"Chillax Red," Goldi started, "we just went out to Game Central Station to meet some of our neighbors. Besides, the arcade hasn't even opened yet."

"I will not 'chillax'" she put air quotes around chillax, "you know I like to do a head count before opening." Red took a deep breath, and tried to stop yelling, "I don't like it when you leave the game, and I hope you don't do it anymore." Goldi's mouth dropped open.

"What? You expect me to stay locked up in here, not go and meet new people, not see new places. It's a big world out there, and you expect me to stay in here?" she asked.

"Precisely." Red said, "It's where I can keep a close eye on all of you and make sure no one gets hurt. Besides, what if a virus comes in?" Goldilocks could not believe what she was hearing.

"You know how rare it is to get a virus? It's like one in a million?"

"Well what if we're that one?" Red said, raising her voice. "Everyone else seems perfectly fine with the rules I make. Why aren't you?" she asked.

Suddenly the narrator of their game echoed throughout the forest, "Quarter Alert. Quarter Alert."

"We'll finish this later." Red said, anger radiating in her eyes.

Closing time at Litwak's couldn't have come sooner. The moment they heard their narrator say, "The arcade is now closed." Red went up to Goldilocks.

"Look-" she began, but Goldilocks pushed past her.

"I don't want to talk!" she shouted, "I just… I just want to go home." Red watched as Goldi walked away. Her face went from worry to bitter in seconds. She then proceeded to stomp home as well. The other characters dispersed back to their homes, ignoring the awkward situation. Gretel and Bo were the only ones left.

"So," Gretel began, "did you see me with my bow and arrow today? I was totally rocking! I have definitely improved."

"Gretel!" Bo said, "Come on, you need to go talk to Red and I'm gonna go talk to Goldi."

"Ugh, do I have to?" Gretel asked, annoyed. Bo gave her a serious look, and Gretel sighed. "Fine. I'll go talk to her."

Bo proceeded into the house she and Goldilocks shared. Goldilockses backstory involved her being an orphan, she had no home, so Bo offered to share hers. It did get lonely living in a small house with only her sheep to accompany her. She knocked on her friend's bedroom door.

"Goldi? she asked, "Are you ok? Do you want to talk?" She tried knocking again, and the door creaked open slightly. Bo poked her head inside, but no one was there. She then spotted a note taped to her vanity mirror. She walked inside and tore it off. "'Dear Bo, just went to watch today's roster race at Sugar Rush, see you at opening.' Oh, Goldi…"

"I just don't get it, Gret!" Red said, pacing in front of the couch where Gretel sat doing an arrow count. "Goldilocks needs to understand that what I do, I do only to protect her and everyone else."

"Ten, eleven- Hey, didn't I have a dozen arrows yesterday?" Gretel mumbled to herself. Red stopped pacing.

"Are you listening?" she asked.

"Hm?" Gretel popped her head up, "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening." Red rolled her eyes. The two girls then heard a knock at the door. Red walked over and opened the door to see Bo. "Hey Bo, come on in." Bo stepped inside.

"I just thought i'd tell you that…"she stopped before going on, quieting her voice a bit, "Goldilocks left."

"Of course she did." Red said, not sounding surprised at all. She then plopped down on the couch beside Gretel and covered her face with her hands. "What am I going to do with her?"

"Well, if you want my honest opinion," Bo began, "these rules are bit strict. I mean we should be aloud to leave the game. We can make friends outside. Me and Goldi met some great people yesterday. She actually left to go see them again." Bo said, with a soft smile on her face to match her soft tone. Red couldn't help but smile back.

"I guess you're right. Who am I to tell these guys where to go and what to do. Thanks Bo." she said.

"You need to learn to stop being such a control freak." Gretel smiled jokingly.

Red smirked back, "And you need to learn to keep track of your arrows." She then reached under the table and pulled out Gretel's twelfth arrow. Gretel smiled and snatched it from Red's hands.

"Hey I have a question… " Bo began, "Do you hate Goldilocks?" Red chuckled.

"No, I just really really really really really really really really really dislike her." Red still had a casual smile across her face. Bo's smile, on the other hand, faded.

"Oh… So why do you want to protect her?"

"Duh Bo!" Red said raising her voice like it was obvious, "Without her our game would be unplugged. If I could I'd wipe her clean off the avatar chart." Gretel and Bo went wide eyed at this.

"Why though?" Gretel asked, a bit more concerned now.

"She's annoying, and stubborn, and all she wants is attention. Have you seen how she gets when she's not picked By the players? She gets cranky and rude. Oh, and that stupid Bazooka of hers destroys everything! You know how many repairs we've had to do?"

Gretel sighed, she had to admit Red was right. Bo, on the other hand, disagreed.

"Now wait just a minute Red! Everything you've said may be more or less true. But Goldilocks has good intentions."

Red thought a moment, "I guess you're right." The two girls then smiled at each other and Bo left.

"You changed opinions fast." Gretel said, a bit surprised.

"I just wanted to get her out of here." Red admitted, "Goldilocks is selfish. She doesn't care about everyone else in the game. Only herself."

"You know," Gretel said, "I know someone who could break into the code and wipe her clean off..."

"Is that legal?" Red asked, interested. Gretel shrugged.

"Yes, but we don't have to just full on kill her. There's an easier way..."


	5. Chapter 5

Goldilocks lied, just a bit. She was going to Sugar Rush, but not to watch the race. She just wanted to explore the candy world, maybe find a place to relax. She wandered around a candy cane forest. The trees were thin and tall, some were surrounded by small lakes of taffy. It didn't seem very relaxing though, it was to open.

Goldilocks then wandered into a jungle like area, with taffy vines. As she was walking, she bumped one if the yellow and purple trees. Laughs echoed around her. She looked up to see the taffy vines slowly lowering down and laughing. "Laffy Taffy..." Goldilocks said, annoyed. She was defiantly not relaxing in the taffy jungle.

Goldilocks walked on, and eventually found herself on a road that was completely deserted. Not much was around. A few gumdrops, some jawbreakers and all that. She then saw Diet Cola Mountain. It seemed relaxing enough in the outside. her feet were getting tired anyway, so she decided to stay there.

She found a nice place to lean on between two sugar free lollipops. She sat down and leaned against the wall but instead fell through and found herself inside the mountain.

It was dark, and dimly lit. Only the skylights above let in light. It seemed like there were tracks set around the mountain, but it was almost incomplete. In the middle of it all, sat bubbling, fizzing cola. Goldilocks walked closer to look at a sign in front of it. "Diet Cola Hot Springs. Watch out for falling mentos." She looked up to see hundreds of mints stacked upside down on the ceiling.

Goldilocks wasn't sure what the sign meant, so she picked up a small rock off the ground and threw it up at the mentos. It barely hit the bottom one, but it was hard enough to send it falling into the springs. The moment it submitted itself in the hot cola, a geyser of diet cola shot up out of the springs. Goldilocks avoided the splashes that landed on the shore.

"Wow." Goldilocks said. She looked around, hoping to see anything else interesting. She then spotted a little pastry off the the side with a candy wrapper awning above it. The pastry itself had a pillow and two candy wrapper blankets on it.

"I guess I can relax here." Goldilocks said, a smile spread across her face. She ran and jumped onto the small bed, wrapping herself up in the candy wrappers.

She began thinking. She was so fed up with Red's rules. She should just live here in this little candy world with her little pastry bed. That would be nice. Before she knew it she was falling a sleep and taking a nice, well-deserved nap.


	6. Chapter 6

Goldilocks awoke on the small pastry bed, wrapped under the small candy wrapper blankets. She blinked a few times and sat up to stretch. She then realized, "Oh gosh! How long have I been asleep? The arcade is probably open now, I hope the others haven't noticed I was gone… Red's gonna kill me!" Goldilocks leaped from the small bed and ran for the secret entrance she found earlier. As she was about to run right through the wall though, she bumped into someone else passing through. She fell to the ground with a loud thud, and rubbed her head. "Ouch!"

"Who are you? What are you doing in my mountain?!" Goldilocks opened her eyes to see a small man, about Felix's size, with gray skin and yellow eyes that matched his teeth. He wore a white and red jumpsuit with matching helmet. His eyes stared Goldilocks down furiously.

"Um… Uh, I- I…" she stuttered, "I- I'm Goldilocks, from the game Fairytale Fighters. Just got plugged in…" Goldilocks shakily stood up, and dusted off her dress. She felt cold all of a sudden, like this man's presence wasn't cold enough.

'Just plugged in? No wonder i didn't recognize her.' he thought. The gray face got closer to her, he then took a step forward and grabbed her chin, turing it side to side as though examining it.

"You come from a pixelated game?" he asked.

"No, ten eighty high def." she responded as he turned her head to the right and examined her face closely. He then let go and walked around her in circles.

"Yup, you are defiantly high definition."

"Could you stop looking at me like that!" Goldilocks shouted, she didn't know what this guys deal was, but she wasn't going to let him look at her like a sculpture on display. The man was in front of her again, getting eerily closer and closer with each step, making Goldilocks back up.

"Listen, missy, I don't know why you're here, but I am not getting turned in! You hear me?!" He shouted, pointing an angry finger directly in her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir! I was just plugged in… Like, a few days ago!" The man's finger lowered slowly, but his face remained tense and angry.

"You don't know who I am?" he asked, a bit quieter than before.

"No…" Goldilocks said, shaking her head. The man's face softened just a bit.

"What's your name again?" he asked.

"Goldilocks."

"Alright, Blondie," he said, "I want you to leave, and never return, and you will tell NO ONE of our meeting. You got that?!" He yelled the last sentence. Goldilocks gulped.

"Ye- Yes sir." She stuttered again. The man then walked away over to the bed, where she had been resting moments ago, and prepared to go to sleep. The girl stayed in her place and watched the man. He looked back to her.

"Go on, beat it!" he said, but Goldilocks didn't comply, instead she walked closer to the man.

"Are you part of the Sugar Rush game?" she asked. The man continued with what he was doing.

"I used to be..."

"What does that mean?" she asked. The man rolled his eyes.

"It's complicated." he said, raising his voice a bit.

"I've got time." Goldilocks said taking a seat on the edge of the bed. The man tried to restrain from throwing the girl into the diet cola hot springs.

"Actually, you don't. The arcade opens in five minutes." At this, Goldilocks ran for the secret entrance of the mountain. The man sighed, finally having some silence. Goldilocks popped her head back in.

"What's your name?" she asked. The man cringed at the sound of her voice.

"You can just call me… Candy."

"Candy?" Goldilocks said flatly. The man kept facing away from her.

"Yeah, Candy." he said, praying she would just leave him alone. Goldilocks waited a moment.

"Okey Dokey Loki! Bye Candy!" she said cheerily as she popped back through the mountain wall and ran back to her game.


	7. Chapter 7

Goldilocks ran through Game Central Station, back to her game. She boarded the train and before she knew it, she was back in Fairytale Fighters. She ran to the center where everyone resided. Red was there, and Goldilocks was ready for a lecture.

"Oh, hi Goldi." Red said, then turned back to what she was doing. Goldilocks was shocked. No yelling? No reprimanding? No "don't do that ever again?"

"You're not mad at me?" Goldi asked.

"Oh I'm mad at you," she said, "I just realized that I have no right to tell you where you can and cannot go."

"So... You're apologizing?" Goldi asked, a bit scared and confused..

"No, I'm admitting I was... Wrong." The words stung her mouth like a bee. "There's a difference."

"Quarter Alert. Quarter Alert." The narrator's voice echoed.

"Game on." Red said, in the gaming spirit. Something was out of place, but Goldilocks just shrugged it off, for now.

Goldilocks couldn't help but go back to the mountain. Even if it was that Candy guy's home, he may understand why she'd want to go back. She traveled to Sugar Rush and found her way back to the cave.

She stood before the sugar free lollipops and took a deep breath. She then stepped right on through the wall back into her favorite place in Sugar Rush.

"Hello Diet Cola Hot Springs," she said to the bubbling cola, "Hello unfinished race track," she then turned around to see Candy directly in front of her. "Hello Candy!" She said cheerfully.

"What are you doing back here?! I told you to never return!"

"Well I'm told to never do a lot of things, but I still do'em!" she laughed.

"Did anyone see you come in here?" He asked, still standing directly in front of her.

"Nope!"

"Good," he said sounding a bit more gentle, "Now get out!" And the gentleness was gone. He turned her around and pushed her through the wall, but she walked right back in.

"No thanks." Goldilocks said casually, taking a seat on a nearby rock.

"Uh, what?" he said.

"I'm staying right here." Goldilocks stated. Candy didn't know what to say.

"Why?"

"Cause I like it in here. It's relaxing and quiet-"

"Can't you find somewhere else-" Candy tried to boot her out but it didn't seem to work.

"No!" Goldi shouted, "I'm not leaving, but I'm not going to disturb you so maybe you can just deal with me being here because I'm going to come here a lot." Candy had just about enough of the blonde reject. He started for her and upon seeing this Goldilocks pulled out her bazooka out of no where and aimed it at the gray man. He immediately put his hands in front if him, as if that could shield him.

"Woah! Woah!" He exclaimed, "Come on, there's no need for that!" He grew a nervous smile on his face and a nervous laugh. Goldilocks did not find any of this amusing.

"Look," she began, "I'm not gonna shot you. I just want you to hear me out." Candy nodded.

"Could you just please stop pointing that thing at me!" He said. Goldilocks really did spook him with that thing. She gave a smirk, and rested the tall weapon on her left shoulder, putting her weight on her right leg, and her free hand on her hip.

Candy stared at her a moment. She looked really good, surprisingly. Her high definition really brought out her curves. He shook his head, clearing the odd thoughts from his mind.

"Ok, I just want to hang out here. It's relaxing and warm."

"This is my home..." Candy forgot her name.

"Goldilocks." she finished.

"Right, Goldilocks, I have stuff to do and it would be nice if I could do it alone." Goldilocks thought a moment. Then something clicked in her head.

"You're a racer, aren't you? An avatar for the game right? You're probably working on your cart for the races. I understand now. I didn't see you at yesterday's roster though."

"We'll I was there, but not as a racer. I wish I could race again..." Candy said.

"Again?" Goldilocks asked. Candy looked at her, frustration on his face.

"It's none of your concern." he shouted. Goldilocks pointed the bazooka at him again, but he didn't flinch. Goldilocks grew remorse. Something was clearly wrong with Candy and she had no right to pull a weapon on him like that..

"I'm sorry." She said, putting away her weapon. She then sat back down and took a deep breath, "so why aren't you racing?" she asked.

"That's classified." he said, his voice sounded farther away than before. She turned to see him working under the hood of some rinky-dink cart over by his bed.

"How did I not notice that before?" Goldilocks mumbled to herself. "Is that your cart?" she asked, as she got up to observe it closer up.

"Yes," he said.

"I thought you weren't a racer anymore?"

"I am a racer-"

"Does everyone have to build their own carts?" she interrupted.

"No, they bake them."

"Bake? Oh I'm good at baking! One step closer to becoming a real racer."

"What?!" Candy said hitting his head on the hood of the car. "You're not a racer. Come on, be realistic."

"I am being realistic. Ever since I saw those racers yesterday I've been dreaming if racing beside them. I don't care if I place first, second, or even last! I just want to live here, and race." Goldilocks stared at Candy's cart dreamily. She'd have her own cart someday. Goldi was a racer, she could feel it in her code.

Candy looked at the girl. He could tell just by looking at her face she was serious about becoming a racer. How she planned to do that, he had no clue.

"Well good luck with that." Candy said giving a smile and chuckling. Goldilocks could tell he didn't think it would happen, but she knew it would, somehow.


	8. Chapter 8

Goldilocks was going to see Candy after closing everyday. No one seemed to mind though, not even Red, which made Goldilocks a wee bit suspicious. She shrugged it off though. She enjoyed hanging out with Candy. She would help him with building his cart and keep him company. Candy was annoyed at first, but after realizing he couldn't get rid of her he just got used to her.

Goldilocks was walking through Game Central Station, when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Goldilocks!" it shouted. She turned to see her friends, Fix-It Felix and Sergeant Calhoun.

"Oh hi guys!" Goldi said, stopping to talk to them.

"Where you off to?" Felix asked.

"Sugar Rush, as usual." Goldilocks said. Everyone knew she went to Sugar Rush every day, they just didn't know why.

"You've been going there a lot, haven't you small fry?" Calhoun asked. Goldilocks nodded.

"Yeah, I love it there so much. I wish I could live there. I hate my game." At this, the married couple gasped.

"Goldilocks," Felix whispered, "you're not going Turbo are you?"

"Turbo?" she asked.

"Oh right, you're game just got plugged in." Felix remembered, "Well there used to be a game here at Litwak's called Turbo Time. It was the most popular game of its time, and Turbo, the main character, loved the attention. But one day, a new racing game was plugged in and stole Turbo's thunder. Boy, was he jealous, so jealous that he abandoned his game and went into the new racing game. He ended up putting both games and himself out of order, and were never seen again. That is until a few months ago we learned that he disguised himself as a Sugar Rush character and took over the entire game. That's is a whole story in itself though."

Goldilocks was in shock. Why would someone abandon their game just to wreck the new one? For some attention? That was a bit low. Somehow, she couldn't help relate to this Turbo character. She herself loved attention, and she had been traveling through the power cords a lot. Maybe Candy would know more about this Turbo guy.

Candy was under the hood of his cart, it was almost complete. It was a bit easier to work alone, without Goldilocks bugging him. He hopped in the cart and pushed a blue button, which started it up. The engine rumbled, just as he hoped. He smile in triumph. Then ever so gently, he began to place his foot on the pedal.

CRASH

The entire cart fell apart beneath him, leaving him on the ground, with only his seatbelt around him and the steering wheel in his hands. He screamed, unbuckled the seatbelt, and began kicking the broken pieces of his cart.

He stopped his fit, and picked up a shiny hubcap off the ground. He could see his reflection in it. "Oh Turbo, what happened to you?"

'Turbo...' he thought. 'It would be nice to be called by my real name again.'

"HEEEEEEEERES GOLDI!" he heard from the entrance of the mountain. At this, Turbo ducked behind the broken pieces of his cart. 'They found me!' he thought.

Goldilocks then popped her head over the pile of cart pieces. "Hey Candy! What happened to your cart?" she asked, a bit concerned. Turbo let out a sigh, 'God I wish she wouldn't call me Candy...' he thought.

"It's just a piece if junk." he said standing up and walking to his bed. He face planted on his pillow. "I don't think I'll win anymore races ever again." Goldilocks could tell her friend was in despair.

"Oh come on, winnings not that important is it?"

"IT'S THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN THE WORKD TO ME!" he shouted, lifting his head from his pillow. Goldi was taken aback by this. Turbo frowned and let his head fall to his pillow again.

"You remind me of someone from a story I just heard." Goldi sat on the bed next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, and rubbing it comfortingly.

"There was once a game here at Litwak's called Turbo Time," at this, Turbo sat up and began listening. Goldilocks moved her hand off his shoulder.

"It was the most popular game at the arcade. The main character of the game was Turbo, he won most every race, and he loved the attention. But then a new racing game was plugged in and stole Turbo's thunder. He got so jealous that he abandoned his game and went into the new game. He began messing with the cars and stuff, which I think is kind if funny," Goldilocks giggled, then kicked back into serious mode, "He eventually put both his game and the new one out of order for good." Goldilocks left out the other part of the story that Felix never finished. She didn't know the full thing anyway.

Turbo was speechless. Goldilocks noticed this, and placed a hand back on his shoulder. "You know," she began, "I know what Turbo did was bad, but I can't help but relate to him. I mean I love attention. Ill admit I've gotten quite jealous at times. I also tend to make decisions that I regret. Although I'm not sure if Turbo regrets what he did. I bet if he was still here, I'd be good friends with him. He sounds like a cool guy."

'I sound so stupid right now...' she thiught to herself, "It's just that, sometimes you just got to look past all the bad stuff, you know." Goldilocks smiled at her friend, hoping she got her point across.

Turbo was shocked to hear this. She didn't care? 'sometimes you just got to look past all the bad stuff.' The words echoed in his head

"Kind of why I wanted to be your friend." Goldilocks continued, "No matter how much you yelled at me, I still felt like there was something more than a grumpy guy living in a mountain."

Turbo stared at this girl. She didn't care that he destroyed two games and the characters within. All because there had to be something good inside him. Besides his good looks, charisma, and racing skills he knew he was pretty evil.

Something inside him changed. He could feel his heart beat, which was odd and uncomfortable. He wanted to tell her everything, but he knew he couldn't. Instead he just scooted closer to Goldilocks and leaned on her shoulder.

Goldi was surprised by this action, but she complied. She smiled and began to rub his head, which was basically his helmet.

'Oh god,' Turbo thought, 'I wish she knew...'


	9. Chapter 9

Turbo awoke, still leaning on Goldilockses shoulder. Realizing this, his heart started pounding and he sat up.

"You're awake!" Goldilocks said, smiling. Turbo rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yup, I am." he laughed nervously.

"Are you ok?" Goldi asked. Turbo responded quickly.

"I'm fine! I'm fine." Goldilocks laughed.

"Ok Mr. Oddball. You're acting funny today." she giggled. Seeing her smile made Turbo's stomach dropped he wished this weird feeling would stop! It was driving him mad.

"Let's play a game!" Turbo suggested. He wanted questions answered and he knew how to get'em. "The question game."

Goldilocks clapped her hands. "I love this game! Ill go first..." she thought a moment, "What's your favorite color? Mine's blue. Light blue to be exact."

"Red, I guess. Ok my turn!" he said speedy quick, "What kind of game is... Storybook sailors?"

"Fairytale Fighters." Goldilocks corrected, "It's an adventure fighting game. There are different chapters and levels within the chapters. Ok... My turn." she thought up her next question, "Why do you wear that helmet all the time? Do you have hair?"

Turbo rolled his eyes, "Yes I have hair."

"Show me! Goldilocks urged. She grabbed his arm and Turbo's heart raced. He then sighed and took off his helmet. He had short, messy, black hair.

"It's so cute!" Goldilocks said. Turbo put the helmet back on.

"Ok, so what's your backstory. If you have one, that is?" Turbo asked. Goldilockses smile faded. She didn't like thinking about her past. It was scary and dark.

"Well, my parents and I lived in a cottage in the woods. One day though, when my mom was making dinner, porridge to be exact, a bear burst into our home and murdered my parents, claiming the house as his own for his family. He spared my life. I was homeless and scared and-" she stopped, choking on her breath. There was nothing more to say. She shook off the feelings immediately, putting a small smile on her face to make herself feel better.

"Ok, I have a question... I know you're a racer, but why aren't you racing?"

Immediately, Turbo said, "Can't answer that. Next question!" Goldilocks didn't argue, even though she wanted to.

"Have you ever been in a... Romantic relationship?" Turbo asked. He tried to restrain himself from asking, but he couldn't help himself.

Goldilocks thought. ROMANTIC relationship? "No, not tat I can remember. I did have a fling with a guy from my game named Jack, but that ended quickly." she laughed at the memory.

"A fling?" Turbo asked.

"Yeah, it's like friends with benefits. You know making out for fun." It was awkward for Goldi to explain, but she complied.

"Oh..." Turbo felt awkward as well.

"Have you ever been in a romantic relationship?" Goldilocks asked. Turbo thought, trying to remember. He was surprised the ladies were never falling for him. He was good looking, charming, and a winner. What else would they want?

"Um, no. Not that I can remember."

Suddenly, something outside the mountain made the ground shake. A couple of mentos fell from the ceiling and into the hot springs. The boiling cola splashed on the rocks. The two ran to the entrance and poked out their heads.

"I didn't know the racers raced over here." Goldilocks said.

Turbo then realized, "Yeah, only when the arcade is open!" At this, Goldilocks bolted out the mountain.

"ByeCandyillseeyoulaterhavean icedaybye!


	10. Chapter 10

Goldilocks bursted into the forest, "IM HERE!" Everyone turned to her, looking upset, besides Bo. Red bolted for Goldi.

"Where were you?! The arcade opened eight minutes ago! You're lucky we haven't had a-"

"Quarter Alert. Quarter Alert." The narrator's voice echoed.

"I'll explain later-" Goldilocks began.

"I don't want you to explain! I want you gone!"

Red and Gretel walked towards the darkest side of the forest, past the center where everyone gathered before opening. They traveled through dark, dreary area. The trees drooped low, and the sky seemed cloudier than usual. They passed by the bears cottage, the witch's lair, and finally ended up at the cave of the wolf.

Red tucked her basket on her arm under her cloak, and knocked on the side of the cave. Two bright, beady, red eyes shined through the darkness of the cave. The wolf then emerged. Dark, thin, gray fur covered his entire body. His stomach was slender, the bones in of his rib cage looking like they could burst through his skin at any moment. His teeth were sharp like knives, and his mouth dropped with salvation.

"Why are you here?" he asked in his deep, growling voice. Red stood her ground, she wasn't afraid.

"I need some information." she stated.

"What would you possibly need from me?" he asked, circling around the two girls. Gretel grabbed a hold of Red's arm.

"Do you know where the code is?" she asked. The wolf stopped in his circular path, right in front of Red.

"Why?"

"I have my reasons." The wolf stood on his hind legs, now over six feet tall, standing over little Red Riding Hood.

"Tell me." he whispered eerily in her face.

"I don't have to tell you nothin'!" she said. The wolf growled and took a step back, then leaped for the girl. Gretel cowered in fear, letting go of Red's arm and jumping behind a bush near by. Red on the other hand, pulled out two ninja sai from her basket. She put them to the wolf's neck just as he was about to attack.

"Tell me where the code is or face my red wrath."

The wolf looked down at the sai then at the girl. "Fine. I'll tell you everything..."

The two girls were back at the center of the forest, by the stump.

"Now what?" Gretel asked.

"He said to knock on the stump six times." Red did so, and the top of the stump popped open towards them. Red looked inside. It was nothing but darkness and a few twinkling lights.

"Ok, get the rope." Red instructed. Gretel reached into her knapsack and pulled out a long piece of rope. Red tied it around her waist. "Ready?"

Gretel wrapped the end of the rope around her left wrist, and got a tight hold with her right hand. "Ready."

Red then took a deep breath and stepped into the stump. She fell for a moment, but before she knew it, she was floating in midair. Before her, she saw blue, purple, and pink boxes everywhere, all gathered in different areas, lighting up the darkness. They were all labeled. Red swam through the air reading each label. She then bumped into a big blue box labelled "Avatars."

"This must be it." Red assumed. Not sure what to do, she touched the box, and the screen changed to smaller boxes, each with the avatars names on them. She swam up and down, trying to find Goldilockses, "Bo Peep, Robin Hood, Mad Hatter. Ah! Here, Goldilocks."

She grabbed the small purple box and pulled it out of the bigger blue box. "Pull me up Gret!" she yelled up at the small oval of light above her.

Gretel pulled her up and at the top, Red grabbed a hold of the edge of the stump and pulled herself up. She held the box in her left arm. "I got it.


	11. Chapter 11

The moment the arcade closed, Goldilocks ran for the power cord.

She casually walked to the Sugar Rush entrance through Game Central Station. Once inside, she ran across the bridge and to the mountain.

"Candy, I was so lucky, I barley made it to my game!" There was no reply. "Candy?" she yelled again. Nothing. She looked around the mountain, the broken cart pieces were gone.

"I guess he's not here." she said to herself. She looked around the springs. She noticed the road around it, "That must be part of the unfinished track." she thought aloud. She then shrugged and began to walk around the track.

"When you're scared and lonely you can think of me," Goldilocks sang, "when all your luck is gone you can think of me. I will always be in your heart. We will never be apart, even when I'm gone. I will always think of you so why don't you think of me..."

"Wow, you have a lovely singing voice." Turbo said right behind her.

"Ah!" Goldilocks was spooked. So spooked that she tripped and was falling into the springs, but Turbo grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh thank you! For a moment I thought I was going to die!" Turbo felt the beat of his heart again. He then began to wrap his arms around her but before he could she pulled away. "So what's up?"

'So close...' Turbo thought. "Oh um. Not much, just took my broken cart pieces and three them in one if those taffy ponds. What about you did you make it to your game?"

"Barley but everything is fine now." Goldilocks then took a minute to observe her friend. He was about an inch shorter than her. "Hey I never noticed until now that I'm taller than you." She laughed.

Turbo was used to that. He was always shorter than everyone else. "Maybe it's cause you got those heels on."

"Maybe it's just because I'm taller than you." she giggled. Turbo rolled his eyes and chuckled.

It was silent between the two. Turbo stared at Goldilocks. Her blue eyes, her golden locks, her petit frame. He couldn't help but smile. Goldilocks looked at Turbo. He was pretty good looking to her. His gray skin didn't disturb her, and his yellow eyes were mysterious. But there was something wrong, something she couldn't put her finger on. She gave a weak smile.

"I'm going to head back to my game a little early. If you don't mind." she said.

"Oh, no it's fine." Turbo said, coming out of his trance. Goldilocks walked to the entrance, but before she exited, looked back at Turbo and smiled warmly. He smiled back, and then she was gone. Turbo felt stupid. He lied down on his bed, facing the canopy above him.

"What's the matter with you, Turbo? You need to pull yourself together."

Goldilocks hopped off the mine cart train and walked to the center of the forest. She felt odd though, she had mixed emotions at the moment. Candy seemed like more than a friend at this point. He was her best friend, but she could tell by the way he looked at her he liked her more. She just wasn't sure if she felt the same.

As she approached the center, everyone was already gathered. It was still ten minutes to opening, why were they all here so early? Red stood atop the tree stump. "Goldilocks, step forward." Goldilocks did as she was told. Everyone was gathered around, watching them like it was some sort of show.

"We are sorry to inform you that after a unanimous vote, in which all were in favor, you are now no longer a part of Fairytale Fighters. You are relieved of your duties here." she stated like a proud chief. She then tossed a army green backpack to her. Goldilocks caught it, inside it felt like there was only a hollow box. She opened it and peeked inside.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Your code." Red said, "Now beat it, the arcade's going to open soon and we've spent a lot of work taking you out." Goldilockses heart sank. This wasn't a joke, this was serious.

"You can't do this!" she screamed.

"It's already been done!" Red screamed.

"The players will notice i'm gone won't they?" Goldilocks asked.

"Not likely, we've fixed everything up so it was almost like you were never here." Red gave a smirk. Goldilocks felt tears forming in her eyes. How could this be happening? Goldilocks held back the tears and ran back to the cave. Bo followed behind her.

"Goldi!" she called just as she Goldi reached the entrance of the cave. "I'm so sorry." she said.

"You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY?!" Goldilocks screamed, "A unanimous vote, in which ALL were in favor, and you're sorry?" Bo was shocked. Goldilocks hopped on the train, and never looked back


	12. Chapter 12

Goldilocks walked outside her game. The arcade was about to open and she was homeless.

"Maybe Candy isn't busy... I could hang out with him a bit." she said, as she wiped a year from her under eye.

She traveled through the power cord and made her way to diet cola mountain. When she entered, she called out, "Hello? Candy? Are you here?"

Turbo poked his head out from behind a rock, "Goldi? What are you doing here the arcades about to open should t you be at your game?"

Goldilocks couldn't hold it in any longer, "I don't have a game!" She then began sobbing into her hands. Turbo ran over to her side and placed a hand around her. He then guided her over to the pastry bed and they sat.

"Tell papa Tur- Candy what's wrong." Turbo said. 'That was a close one.' he thought.

"Oh Candy, it was horrible! They kicked me out and gave me this, and now I don't know what to do!" Goldilocks pulled her backpack off and showed the purple box to her friend.

Turbo was in awe of the box. "Your code." he said, "They can't do that can they?"

"They did, didn't they?" she retorted.

"Good point..." Turbo mumbled, "Listen, you can stay here with me as long as you need."

"What am I going to do with my life?!" Goldilocks stopped crying, she was now up and pacing in front of the bed. "What am I supposed to do with this code anyway? Am I supposed to reprogram myself to another game or-" Goldilocks stopped in her tracks. "That's it."

"What's it? You talk so fast I could barley understand you." Turbo said.

"THAT'S IT THAT'S IT THAT'S IT THAT'S IT!" Goldilocks lifted Turbo up off the bed and spun him around still screaming the two words. "Candy!"

"What?" he asked, a bit annoyed and dizzy.

"That's it!" Goldilocks then planted a kiss on his cheek, and dropped him to the ground as she danced around still chanting "That's it!" Turbo touched his cheek lightly. 'She kissed me?' he thought. 'She kissed me! She kissed me! She kissed me!' he thought in his head as he began to dance around with Goldilocks.

Goldilocks approached Vanellope's castle and knocked on the door. Sour Bill opened the door, "Yes?" he said drearily.

"I wish to speak to the president." she stated, trying to calm herself down. She didn't want to get her hopes up, for all she knew, Vanellope would say no. She walked towards the throne on the opposite side of the room where Vanellope sat.

"Hey Goldilocks!" she said, jumping out of her seat, "What's up?"

"I have a HUGE favor to ask you, but first I should explain." Goldilocks explained how she longed to be a racer since the first day she entered Sugar Rush, and how she was booted out of her game by her fellow avatars. She showed Vanellope her code in her backpack. "I think… I think this is a sign, you know? Like if we added me to the Sugar Rush code, maybe I could be a racer."

"Slow down there!" Vanellope said, "You expect me to just let you become a racer because you feel it in your code and because you have no where left to turn?" Goldilocks blinked.

"Yes?" she said meekly.

"Alright, follow me!" Vanellope instructed. Goldilocks was surprised.

"Really? Why?" she asked as she followed the president behind a curtain leading to a small white hallway.

"Because I know how it feels to not belong, and how it feels to want to be a racer." she smiled up at the blonde girl, who smiled back down at her thankfully. This was it, all her dreams were coming true.


	13. Chapter 13

After Goldilockses code had been added, she had shrunk in height, and her eyes grew a bit bigger. Otherwise, the rest of her remained the same. "Now all you need it a sugar themed name, a cart, and some new threads." Vanellope explained. "Come on!" She took Goldilocks into her room castle, where little candy butlers were waiting.

"Ms. President." they'd say, bowing their head as she entered.

"At ease men," Vanellope instructed, "I need you to make a new outfit for my buddy here. She's a part of our game now!" she then turned to Goldi, "Now, what's your favorite sugary treat of all time?" she asked. Goldilcoks thought.

"I like chocolate." she said, shrugging. Vanellope shook her head.

"Too vague. Be more specific." This was tough. What treats did Goldilocks like to eat?

"lollipops? Vanilla Cake? Chocolate Pudding? Soda Pop?"

"That's it! Soda Pop! We've never had a soda pop racer before!" she turned back to her candy butlers, "Alright men! Make me a Soda themed outfit that would make your mama's proud!" The butlers zoomed away, and within seconds zoomed back, each with a piece of clothing in their hands. "What took you so long?" Vanellope joked. She then pushed Goldilocks behind a room divider to change. Each candy man tossed her an article of clothing. She changed out of her blue dress and into a brand new outfit.

Goldi walked over to a nearby mirror and looked at herself. She had on a black and white checkered dress with a red and cream college jacket over it. She had on tights that were a dark red and white, with thin brown striped in the white ones. She had brown, flat boots on, which were much more comfortable than her heels, and in her hair she had a bottle cap hair piece. "I love it." she whispered. "I love it! I love it! I love it! I love it!" she spun around joyfully, Vanellope clapped her hands behind her.

"What's your new name racer?" she asked. Goldi thought. What's a good name for a soda themed character. At that moment she swear she felt a light bulb ding over her head.

"Fizzy. Fizzy Pop!


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry you guys! accidentally forgot to upload the REAL chapter 14. So here it is, once again, I'm sorry!**

VROOM VROOM

Fizzy Pop zoomed inside diet cola mountain in her new cart. It was a giant soda bottle with bottle cap wheels and a steering wheel. Bendy straw pipes stuck out the sides, shooting out soda pop bubbles when the car moved. It was everything Fizzy had wanted and more.

"Goldilocks?" Turbo asked in surprise, "What is that?"

"One, my name is no longer Goldilocks it is Fizzy Pop! And two, its my racing cart! Can you believe it? I'm going to be a real racer!" Fizzy enthused, hugging her cart.

Turbo looked his friend up and down she looked like a completely different person, but he liked it.

"Vanellope gave me driving lessons and I've been reprogrammed. Did you notice? I'm shorter than you now!" Fizzy spun around and posed.

"Yeah, I noticed. How could I not?" Turbo said. Fizzy's eyes were even bluer than before and it was now even more entrancing.

"By the way Candy, I made you something." Fizzy said, running out the entrance of the mountain. She then came back in pushing a red and white cart. "Surprise! Your own cart!"

Turbo walked closer to the cart. It was made out of chocolate cake, covered in white frosting with one red icing stripe across each side. Behind the seat was a small swirl of whip cream. The hood ornament of the car was a bright red cherry. The wheels were Oreos, and each side of the car had whip cream bottle pipes.

"I had to sneak to the cart bakery after my driving lesson and I wasn't sure what to make it so I basically tried to stay true to your red and white colors. Do you like it?" she asked.

"Like it? I love it!" Turbo said. He hopped into his new car, "Come on, lets race." Fizzy smiled brightly and hopped inside her car.

"Let's make this interesting," she began, "if I win, you have to spend a whole day without your helmet on." Fizzy had to admit, he looked REALLY good without his helmet on.

"And if I win?" Turbo asked.

"Well what do you want?" Fizzy asked.

"How about... A kiss?" Turbo gave a smirk.

"Like a lip kiss? Or a peck on the cheek?"

"A lip kiss." Turbo stated. Fizzy thought about it a moment then nodded.

"Alright," she agreed, "it's a deal." The two then started up their engines. "Three laps around the springs, first one back here at the end of those three laps wins. On your marks," Fizzy said.

"Get set," Turbo continued.

"GO!" They both yelled simultaneously. They then zoomed off onto the track that looped around the hot springs. Turbo was in the lead but Fizzy got ahead of him pretty quickly and stayed there.

"One lap down," she yelled back to him. Now Turbo was becoming competitive. He picked up the speed, but was still trapped behind Fizzy's car.

"Second lap down!" she yelled back. Suddenly Turbo drove right past her. He zoomed on about to make it to the end but at the last moment Fizzy drifted past him and won the race.

"I won!" she said,hopping out of her car and jumping with joy.

"Beginners luck." Turbo said, slumping in his seat. Fizzy Pop smiled at him.

"Aw, come on, don't be a sour sport." Turbo ignored what his friend said and jumped out of the car, leaning against the side. "Tomorrow is a no helmet day for you." she teased. She then realized how upset her friend was. She walked over to him. "You lost, so what?"

"I just don't like losing." he said between gritted teeth. He tried his best not to blow up.

Fizzy then planted a kiss on his cheek. Turbo's eyes went wide in surprise. He kept his head down, trying to hide his blush, but Fizzy could see it.

"Oh I almost forgot," Fizzy remembered, "when the arcade closes tomorrow, Vanellope is hosting a masquerade ball in honor of me becoming a new avatar!"

"That should be fun." he said flatly. He then hopped back into his car and parked it by his bed.

"So I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go?" Fizzy asked, giving a pleading smile.

"No." Turbo said almost instantly.

"Why not?" she asked in a bit of a whiny tone.

"I can't go to a party, people will see me."

"Hello?" Fizzy said, "It's a masquerade party! You wear a mask, and dress fancy! You'll hardly be recognized."

"I can't take that chance." Turbo said. Fizzy parked her car between two rocks.

"Ok." she gave up, "If you change your mind, you'll have this." she tossed a black mask to him, and he caught it with ease. She smiled at him warmly, she knew he wouldn't come.

Turbo sighed. He wanted to go, he really did, but it was a big risk going out in public. A risk he may just have to take.


	15. Chapter 15

The next closing came quick, and Fizzy was driving her cart to the castle. Vanellope had informed her that she would have a special Pre-made dress for her.

Inside Vanellope led her up to her room where she was shown her dress. Vanellope had a new dress with a skirt similar to the one she wore on a daily basis, but it was long in the back and short in the front. The top of her dress was the same color as her hoodie, but with no hood and brown ruffles at the end of each sleeve. She kept on her usual tights and boots. Her mask had different shapes on it, almost like the accessories in her hair.

Fizzy's dress was a black and white checkered dress that ruffled in the back and was longer in the back than it was in the front. Underneath, there was a dark red petticoat that revealed under the checkered part, but still was shorter in the front. She had on brown heels and her usual tights. Her mask was brown with two tiny bottle caps on each side.

"Ready to party?" Vanellope asked.

"Ready!" Fizzy said giving her a thumbs up. They walked down the hall and into a big ballroom where the party was being held. There was a stage where a band was playing, and people from different games were there having a great time. Vanellope hopped onto the stage pulling Fizzy up with her.

"Can I have your attention please!" the crowd quieted down, "This wonderful party is in honor of our new avatar!" Murmurs ensued throughout the crowd, "I introduce to you, Fizzy Pop!" Everyone cheered and Fizzy took a bow.

In the back, just entering the party. Turbo adjusted the black mask on his face. He wore a tux, white jacket with black pants and bow tie, and no helmet.

"Let the festivities begin!" Vanellope shouted happily and the party started back up. Fizzy joined the president as they approached Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun, all dressed up for the occasion.

"Nice party, kid." Ralph complimented.

"Thanks, stink brain!" she said.

"Hey Goldilocks, how did you-" Felix began.

"Fizzy Pop!" Fizzy reminded him.

"Oh, my apologies. Fizzy, how did this all happen?" he asked.

"Long story short, I was kicked out of my game, and decided to ask Vanellope for help. Didn't think it would work, honestly!"

"Come on everyone lets dance!" Vanellope insisted. Everyone then moved out to the dance floor. Fizzy was thankful, she didn't want to talk about how she got there, the fact that she was there was all that mattered.

Turbo stood on the sidelines for a while. He was a wall flower. He watched as everyone danced and had fun. He couldn't pick up the courage to go talk to move from his place. He hadn't spotted Fizzy yet.

"There's a guy over here that's been staring at you all night! You should totally hang out with him!" An unfamiliar voice said passing by.

"Oh no thanks," Fizzy said. 'Fizzy?' Turbo thought then looked. Just a few feet away from him she stood there in her ball gown looking more beautiful then ever.

"I'm waiting for someone," she continued, "although I'm not sure if he's coming." Turbo saw the disappointment on her face and felt horrible. He wanted to say something to her but his feet felt like they were glued to their place.

Another half hour passed. Still glued to his place , Turbo watched as Fizzy danced and chatted with people. As time passed she seemed more and more upset that he wasn't there.

"Hey there neighbor!" Turbo heard beside him. He recognized the voice. It was from the same person he teased years and years ago. Fix-it Felix Jr. "I noticed you've been standing here the whole party."

"Yup." Turbo stated simply, keeping his head down.

"I also noticed you've been doin an awful lot of looking at Goldi- I mean Fizzy over there." Turbo looked back at the girl, and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I have."

"Are you that person she's been waiting for? She's been talking about you all night. Going on about how she wishes you were here. Never said your name or how you met or nothing. Oh by the way I am fix-it Felix jr. I feel like I know you but I can't quite remember-"

"Nope, never met! Thanks buddy but I got to go this way!" he zoomed away from him as fast as he could. 'That was close.' he thought, 'I need to get out of here.'

He then realized he had wandered straight into the dance floor. He maneuvered through people trying to make it to the exit. He then bumped into someone, and they fell to the ground, but he didn't bother to help them up.

"Rude much!" the person yelled to him. He turned around to see Fizzy on the ground. Fizzy's eyes went wide, as Turbo helped her up. "You made it..." she said in amazement. She then smiled, "You're not wearing your helmet!"

"We'll you did win that race." he said.

"Beginners luck." Fizzy giggled.

"No," Turbo said, "you're a racer. It's only natural you would be so good. It's in your code." Fizzy's smile dropped and suddenly she realized something. She smiled again, even brighter than before.

The music became slower. Many couples scurried to the dance floor. Turbo pulled Fizzy closer, putting his hands on her shoulders. He didn't even have to ask her to dance, they both already knew the answer.

"Hey Candy," Fizzy said softly.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I think... I think,"

"Yes?" Turbo knew what was coming next.

"I think you're dancing wrong. Your hands go on my waist, not my shoulders." she couldn't say it. Turbo's expression fell, he adjusted his hands. The moment he made contact with her waist, he began to blush. Fizzy looked at the space between them. She pulled him close to her, their bodies were now touching. Turbo's whole face was red now. Fizzy leaned her head on his chest before he could notice though.

Turbo took a deep breath. As he let it out, he could practically feel his cheeks returning to their normal color.

The moment felt perfect. The people around them practically disappeared. "Fizzy I have to tell you something."

"Mmhmm." she said, still leaning on his chest.

"I... My name isn't really Candy." At this, Fizzy lifted her head.

"What is it?" she asked.

"TURBO!" someone across the room screamed. It was Vanellope. She was pointing to someone. Fizzy looked to see who she was pointing at. It was none other than her beloved Candy


	16. Chapter 16

"Turbo?" Fizzy asked.

"I can explain-". Ralph came over and pulled Fizzy away.

"What are you doing here?" he said, getting up inTurbo's face. Turbo back away a bit.

"Now hold on, let him explain himself." Felix cane between the two. He nodded to Turbo, but he refused.

"I don't have to tell you nothing!" he said. Ralph pounded one fist to the ground, making everything shake. "Ok ok! I'll tell you!"

"Well when I died in the beacon, I was half king candy, half Turbo," he explained, "my code was recognized and when the game regenerated it regenerated me back to my regular form. I've gotten over my minor glitching problem. So I had taken refuge in diet cola mountain until I could figure out what to do."

"What?" Fizzy asked herself. She didn't understand what was going on at all.

"Take him to the dungeon!" Vanellope instructed, hopping onto Ralph's shoulder.

"Don't you mean the fungeon?" Turbo asked.

"I changed it," Vanellope said, "I didn't like the play on words." Turbo frowned. He liked the play on words.

"Winchel! Duncan!" Vanellope shouted. The two donut cops ran in and one pulled out a small tazer.

"Wait! Before I go, Fizzy, I-" the electric wires hit Turbo's forehead and he was knocked out.

"No!" Fizzy shouted. She tried to run to him, but Calhoun blocked her path with her gun.

After the party, everyone went to their homes and chattered on about how Turbo was captured. Fizzy heard a few of them.

"Thank goodness they got that menace behind bars when they got the chance!"

"If only we had realized sooner!"

"I bet he was trying to trick that poor girl!"

"He's gone now! We are safe."

'Its not like he was trying to Hirt any of you.' Fizzy thought. She accompanied Vanellope back to her room to change.

"How long is he going to be locked up?" Fizzy asked her friend.

"I don't know. Till he died I guess."

"What?!"

"Either that or a thousand years. Whichever comes first." Vanellope laughed.

"I don't understand. What did he do?" Fizzy asked. Vanellope explained to her how he took the form of King Candy and reprogrammed the entire Sugar Rush game. She told her how he turned into a Cy-bug and died. The entire story put Fizzy in a state of shock.

Turbo was much more evil than she realized. Maybe it was better that he was behind bars. But she couldn't help but wonder if he liked her the way she like him.

The next closing was Fizzy's first roster race. She had gotten sixth place and made it on the board for opening the next day. But something was missing, it wasn't as exciting as she thought it would be. She decided to go to a game called tappers to get a drink.

"Another root beer, tap." she requested.

"I don't know, this is your... What? Fourth cup. Don't you think you've had enough?" he asked.

"I don't know what I think anymore." Fizzy let her head fall onto the bar. The cold countertop felt nice on her cheeks.

"Fizzy Pop?" she heard. She lifted her head to see Felix in the chair beside her.

"Oh, hi Felix." She said glumly.

"Why are you so down in the dumps?" he asked kindly.

"I don't know..." she said, "It's just... I've gotten everything I've dreamed of. I'm a racer, my first game day is tomorrow, I have wonderful friends-" she stopped, "But I'm not happy. Something's missing. Turbo's missing." Fizzy felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"You really liked him didn't you?" he asked. Fizzy nodded, she couldn't speak, otherwise she'd burst into sobs. "I'm sorry, Fizzy."

"What would you do if your wife was locked in a dungeon?" Fizzy asked.

"We'll I'd save her." Felix said simply. Fizzy thought about it. All she had to do was get Turbo out, then they could be happy! Right?

Fizzy jumped out of her seat and ran for the power cord. "Where are you going? What are you up to?" Felix asked.

"I'm going Turbo!


	17. Chapter 17

Fizzy had no real plan of attack. She just decided to drive her car through the door of the dungeon. And drive her car through the dungeon door she did. With a loud crash the door came down with a bit of the wall. Her cart was scratched, but still in one piece. Turbo had his hands in front of his face, but put them down at the sight of his friend.

"Fizzy? What the heck are you doing?" he asked in surprise. He didn't think she'd want to see him ever again. She hopped out of the cart and picked the lock on his chains with a bobby pin in her hair. The lock snapped open.

"Success!" Fizzy said. Suddenly, the two donut police ran in.

"What's goin' on in here?" one asked. "Get the president!" the other instructed. One of them pulled out a walkie talkie.

"What do we do now?" Turbo asked. Fizzy laughed nervously.

"Run." she said. She then pulled Turbo into the cart and zoomed straight for the door. The police jumped out of the way before the car could hit them. Fizzy drove the cart back to diet cola mountain. She jumped out of the cart, Turbo right behind her. "That went better than I planned." Fizzy said triumphantly.

"You had no plan!" Turbo screamed. The girl laughed.

"Nope! Now get back into your racing suit. You look silly." Turbo looked down. He was still in his tux, and wearing no helmet. He snatched his helmet from the girl and placed it back on his head. He went behind a rock and changed while Fizzy Pop waited by her car. When he was done, he came back over to her.

"You have no plan?" he asked, annoyed.

"Nope!" she said a bit prouder than she actually was.

"Did you just think you'd bust me out and suddenly everything would be ok?!" he yelled at her.

"Don't yell at me!" she yelled back.

"You stop yelling at me!" he retorted. Suddenly, Vanellope drove inside the mountain, Ralph on the back of her cart.

"Fizzy? What are you doing here?" she asked. The blonde girl laughed.

"Funny story, actually-"

"Skip the story! Time to go!" Turbo pulled Fizzy into his cart and rode right past Vanellope and Ralph out into Sugar Rush.

"He's kidnapping Fizzy!" Vanellope exclaimed, "Let's go!" she stepped on the gas pedal and followed the two out of the mountain. They raced around trying to find the best route out of there as quick as possible. But it seemed that every turn there was no where to go. Unsure of what to do, Turbo drove to the power cord.

"Where are you going?" Fizzy asked.

"I don't know! On three jump, ok?"

"Are you crazy?!"

"Yes. One, two, three!" He grabbed Fizzy's hand and jumped out of the cart, that flew over the edge of the bridge and into a lake of green taffy. Fizzy laid limp on the ground. Turbo sat up, and pulled her closer to him. "Fizzy? Fizzy wake up!" He could see the others cart catching up to them. He picked up the girl and traveled through the power cord to Game Central Station. Fizzy's eyes began to open, and he set her down. She stumbled a bit, but he caught her.

"You ok, kid?" he asked. Noticing she was in his arms, she pushed him off.

"What the heck is wrongs with you?! You don't have a plan! You just had us jump out of a car!" Turbo smirked.

"Well now you know how I felt. Come on, we got to hide." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the first game tunnel he could find. Unfortunately, he pulled his friend right through the power cord of Heroes Duty.


	18. Chapter 18

"All right ladies," Sergeant Calhoun said, "It's time for our annual game drill. Are you ready?" The men saluted, and the doors to the cy-bug infested grounds opened. Turbo and Fizzy entered at just that moment to see bugs flying around the dark sky.

"Where are we?" Fizzy screamed.

"I don't know! RUN!" They tried to run back to the power cord but a giant bug blocked their path. The two screamed. Fizzy saw a gun on the floor, and pick ditto up shooting at the bug. As soon as it was dead, Fizzy dropped her gun and grabbed Turbo's hand, bolting for the exit. They made it back through the power cord to Game Central Station, and ran into another game. The next game was Pac-man.

"I hate Pac-man…" Turbo said. Fizzy picked up a cherry and took a big bite out of it.

"I don't know, it seems kind of nice to me- LOOK OUT!" The yellow man was coming right for them. They ran around the white pellets and out of the game. They ran to the game across from it, but Ralph and Vanellope blocked the path. Turbo pulled Fizzy into another game. It seemed vaguely familiar to her. She then realized, she was in Fairytale Fighters.

Turbo pulled her to the center of the forest, not knowing he was heading there. "Stop, Turbo! You're leading us right to-" It was too late they were already at the center of the forest. All the characters were there, all Fizzy's old "friends." At the sight of her, they all jumped up and ran for her.

"GODILOCKS!"

"We were wrong, we do need you here!"

"We are so sorry!"

"We missed you!"

"GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed. They all backed off. "What's going on?" she asked. She then spotted Red on the stump, staring up at the screen. There was an orange paper taped to it saying "Out of Order." Fizzy walked over to Red, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and at the sight of the bubbly blonde, she smiled and hugged her tight.

"You're back! Thank the heavens! What's up with your get up?" she asked.

"You're scaring me, I don't think i've ever seen you smile before…" Fizzy laughed a bit. Red let go, and began to explain.

"When the gamers noticed you were gone, no one wanted to play our game anymore, and Mr. Litwak thought we were out of order. We're getting unplugged in the morning. But now you're back! You're back!" she hugged her again, but Fizzy pushed her off.

"I'm not back because of your dilemma, i'm here because of him." she gestured to Turbo. Red'd eyes widened.

"I've heard of him! He's that virus!" She pulled out her sai, ready to tear Turbo into shreds.

"No, no, no, no! It's all a misunderstanding. He's nice, really."

"The exact opposite!" Red yelled.

"I guess we'll be leaving now, come on, Fizzy!" Turbo grabbed her arm and began to pull her out, but Gretel grabbed her free arm to stop them.

"Wait! You can't leave! If you leave, we'll be shut down for good."

"Wait, did he just call you Fizzy?" Red asked, putting her sai away. Fizzy nodded. "What happened to you?"

"I was reprogramed." Fizzy admitted. Everyone gasped. "What did you expect me to do!" she yelled at them ,"Be homeless? Beg for forgiveness and come crawling back. Yeah, right." she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Red said, "We really are sorry. This is all my fault. I guess… I was jealous!" she admitted. Fizzy turned around to look at her friend. "I was jealous that everyone liked you more than me, and that you were prettier than me and that you and Jack had that fling when I liked him! I was too afraid to admit it though, so instead I got rid of you and I've realized it's a huge mistake and we need you Goldi. You belong here. WIth us." The words hit Fizzy hard. They needed her.

"Time to go!" Turbo said, pulling her away.

"Stop running Goldi!" Bo yelled to them. Fizzy stopped.

"Stop running…" she murmured to herself. "That's it! Turbo!


	19. Chapter 19

The two exited the game, Fairytale Fighters. There were crowds of people gathered around the entrance of the game, waiting for them to exit. As soon as they exited, Vanellope squeezed through the crowd to the front.

"There he is! Fizzy! Come here, you'll be safe!"

"No!" the station quieted down. "I have something to say." She grabbed Turbo's hand, to make sure he stayed by her side. "What has this man done since you've found him to be proven guilty?"

"It's not what he did then it's what he did before." someone shouted.

"But what does he want to do now?" she asked, nudging Turbo.

"Uh, I want to race?" he said.

"DO YOU HEAR THAT PEOPLE!? The man wants to race! You know what we do to people who want to race? We throw them in jail! We crush their dreams!" she hoped she was getting her point across, "He's sorry for what he did, aren't you?"

"uh, I guess."

"YOU HEARD HIM PEOPLE!"

"Kid," Ralph said, "just stop. You're not making any sense."

"Maybe i'm not!" Fizzy shouted, "But I can't let him go to the dungeon! I'd miss him too much." Turbo was surpised.

"You would?"

"Yes, Turbo, because you're my best friend."

"Fr- friend?" Turbo was disappointed. They were friends?

"Well… Maybe more than friends. I don't know." Fizzy was afraid, she didn't know what she felt. The two donut cops, Duncan and Winchell pushed through the crowd and grabbed Turbo.

"Alright let's go." Turbo tire dot restrain and Fizzy tried to pull him away, but it didn't work. A couple of the Sugar Rush racers came over and held back Fizzy.

"No!" she screamed, "Stop! I love him!" Turbo's heart started to beat faster.

"You do?" he said, still being dragged away. Fizzy thought and smiled. After saying it, it felt right.

"Yes, YES! I love you Turbo!" At this, Turbo broke free from the police men and Fizzy broke from the racers. The two ran for each other. Turbo picked her up and spun her around. Fizzy then planted a long, passionate kiss on his lips.

"I love you too…" he said. Vanellope stepped forward.

"So you're not going to hurt us?" she asked.

"Nah, I guess not." Turbo said, still holding his new girl.

"Oh, by the way," Fizzy said, Turbo put her down. "I know you've been so nice to me, but I need to go back to my old game. They need me. I belong there." She could see Red peeking her head out by the entrance of her game. They exchanged smiles.

"I thought they kicked you out?" Vanellope asked.

"No… It was all just a big misunderstanding. And all is well.


	20. Epilogue

Goldilocks returned to her game and Fairytale Fighters was saved. Red got over her jealousy and actually became really good friends with Goldi. Goldilocks forgave everyone pretty quickly, they even threw a party in honor of her return. She still loved racing though. Vanellope realized this and made her a Goldilocks cart. Vanilla cake with blue frosting and white sprinkles. It was even better than her old cart! They let her race sometimes during closing for fun. She really was a natural, it was in her code, but she enjoyed shooting bears with a bazooka more.

As for Turbo, Vanellope aloud him to become a racer. The players actually found him to be an interesting avatar. He still had a tiny issue when he didn't win, but Goldi fixed it. After every race he didn't win, she gave him a special little trophy she made herself. She also taught him to be a bit less cocky about winning, but he couldn't help it. He was definitely Turbo-tastic.

A short while later, Goldi and Turbo got married. It was a nice affair. After the wedding, Turbo and Goldi were eating cake at a table for two.

"Hey Goldi," Turbo said, "thanks."

"For what?" she asked.

"I don't know…" Turbo shrugged, "You just… You just make me want to be a better person. If I never met you I probably would still be alone in that cage or in that dungeon."

"I'd be miserable too. You make me happy too Turbo." she said, leaning across the table to kiss him.

"I mean, if a girl like you loves me, how bad can I be?"

**YOU GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Thank you for reading my smut. This was supposed to end WAY different, but this was much better. I want to thank you all for your kind reviews and favorites and follows and just everything. This is one of my new favorite stories, i've written. I never usually get so much awesome feedback! You are all what kept me going on this story! Thank you all again!**

**I may come out with a new fanfiction about what happened to Turbo, to make him so cold. A pre-movie story. I'll try to find some more time to write for that one. Anyways, I hope you all have a wonderful life! Thanks! **


End file.
